Harry Potter: The Final Year
by taylorswift33313
Summary: Harry Potter and all of his friends are enjoying their last year at Hogwarts. But some odd events between their new friend, Lara Jukes, might lead to Harry's victory against He Who Must Not Be Named.
1. Chapter 1

**This book is based on the last Harry Potter book, Deathly Hollows. Although I have not read that certain book yet, I had a dream about what it would be like. So I guess, here it goes…**

**Chapter One-**

BEEP! BEEP!

Harry Potter's dusty old alarm clock rang in his ear. He grabbed his glasses off the side of his nightstand and looked at the faded black screen. It read 9/1 - 7:00; he had exactly 4 hours before the train left for Hogwarts, the most famous school for young witches and wizards. Harry quickly jumped out of his rusty metal bed, picked out his clothes and laid them on his oak dresser. His dresser shook as he laid his clothing on it and Hedwig yelped.

"It's all right girl. Everything is okay.", Harry soothed his pet owl and then headed for the downstairs bathroom.

After gathering a towel and a washcloth from the linen closet, he turned the shower on its warmest setting. Harry took his good old time taking his shower. He needed to relax for his second to last day of riding the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow", Harry thought, "I can't believe that this is my final year of Hogwarts. After 6 years, this is my last. It's finally over. After all we've been through, this is the end."

Harry was still in awe when his Uncle Vernon started to bang on the door.

"Humph", Harry thought to himself, "Uncle Vernon can ruin the most perfect moments"

"Hurry up boy! We haven't got all day for you to take a dang shower!" his uncle could be a very impatient man.

After 10 minutes Harry turned off the shower and wrapped a faded tan towel around his pruned body. He was shivering like crazy. Half way through his shower the hot water had run out and he had to put up with ice cold water the rest of the time. It wasn't that bad though, he was used to cold showers when he was at the Dursley's house.

"I said hurry it up in there!" Uncle Vernon screamed at Harry. Uncle Vernon had no patience, for anyone. He was now the owner of his supposedly successful drill company. Harry could only guess that the five people who had just quit Uncle Vernon's company the other day had another reason than Aunt Petunia's comforting explanation that they must have just hated drills. Uncle Vernon's impatience was obviously the reason why his five employees quit.

"I'm coming!" Harry opened the door and quickly ran up the crooked stairs towards his bedroom.

Uncle Vernon was dressed in his blue and white striped robe with his navy blue slippers which had holes throughout the entire bottom.

"Harry Potter! You better not be going to that magic school today!" Uncle Vernon's face was beet red.

"No Uncle Vernon. No I am not." Harry responded.

Of course that was a lie, Harry just didn't want to get yelled at again.

Harry took his grey sweater, from Hermione, off of his dresser and slid it over his black hair. He buttoned his jeans and took a quick glance at his clock. It now read 9/1 – 8:04, plenty of time to get to the train station. He fed Hedwig her breakfast and then went downstairs to eat his own.

"Oh good Harry! You're up! I need you to cook us some eggs and bacon." Aunt Petunia yelled at Harry, "Now!"

Harry had enough of her bossing him around. Every day since he was allowed to use the stove, Harry was forced to cook them bacon and eggs. Every… single… day. It got tiring and in Harry's opinion, was too much work for a young boy like himself.

"No", Harry took his spot at the table.

"What did you just say to me?"

Just then Uncle Vernon stepped into the room.

"Vernon, do you hear this boy? He won't cook breakfast!" Aunt Petunia was steaming mad.

"Really? Well he also used up all of the hot water! And believe me boy, I do not like taking a cold shower." Uncle Vernon was even madder than Aunt Petunia.

"Well… I'm not your slave. What have I done to deserve this?" Harry now was seated with his hands folded in his lap.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" Uncle Vernon was gasping for air. "YOU boy, are a WIZARD! That's exactly what you've done!"

"That doesn't even make sense" Harry was grinning. It was enjoyable to watch his evil aunt and uncle get mad.

"Well to us it does. And anyways, you are abnormal. Did you hear me? You are not normal." Aunt Petunia's face was red; Harry could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"But to me, you, as humans, are abnormal." Harry was chuckling under his breath.

"In the cupboard! NOW!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's ear and started to drag him towards his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs.

Uncle Vernon slammed the door and shoved a piece of toast through the bottom.

"You can't keep doing this to me! Before you know it, I'll be eighteen and not under your supervision! I'll be living with every other witch and wizard!", Harry screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"Don't you EVER talk about magic again! Do you hear me? Never EVER talk about it AGAIN!", Uncle Vernon couldn't breath now. Harry could hear him wheeze while he chewed on the fat of his bacon.

Harry nibbled on the toast and waited until Uncle Vernon went to work at 9:00 and Aunt Petunia went to the basement to do laundry so he could sneak out. Since Dudley was at a boarding school now, all Harry had to worry about was his aunt and uncle.

He used a spell to unlock the door and then opened it slightly, checking to make sure no one was around. Then he snuck up the stair as quiet as possible to gather his things.

Uncle Vernon had left late for work so now it was 9:30, not much time if Harry wanted to get a good seat on the train. Harry had his belongings in his hands, ready to sneak out. He opened the front door and to his surprise, Hagrid was sitting in the driveway of 4 Privet Drive, on his flying motorcycle.

**Please R/R! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Chapter 2-**

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Harry was extremely surprised.

"Harry me boy. I'm here to take you off to the train station." Hagrid's black hair was now going slightly gray.

"I could've just walked…" but Hagrid cut off Harry before he had a chance to finish.

"Harry Potter! Don't even talk like that! You can't walk all that way to the station." Hagrid looked guilty.

"Hagrid…" Harry gave Hagrid a questioning glance.

"All right. I wanted. Well, I wanted to see you off on your last first day of school." Hagrid now had tears in his eyes. Even though his sentence didn't really make much sense, Harry still understood it. It's something he and Ron called Hagrid talk.

"Oh Hagrid! I know it's sad, but it's also exciting. Think about it that way." Harry was patting the giant on the back.

Hagrid sniffled, "Hop on. You want to get a good seat."

Harry smiled, stuck his belongings in a case connected to the motor vehicle, and swung his leg over the motorcycle back. Hagrid revved up the engine.

"Woo-hoo!" Harry screamed in delight as they took off.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Soon enough, they landed in the train station parking lot. Harry was about to unload his things but Hagrid stopped him.

"Let me take your stuff Harry. Don't want you worn out by the time we get to the station." Hagrid started to walk towards the entrance.

"Hagrid. I'll be fine." Harry pleaded but he knew Hagrid would never give in.

"Here ya are. Platform nine and three-quarters." Hagrid pointed to what only looked like a wall to the muggles, but was really an opening to the Hogwarts Express.

"And looky here! There's the Weasly's." Hagrid waved to the rushed Mrs. Weasly, "Well, I best be off. Good luck Harry me boy!" Hagrid gave Harry a tight squeeze and then vanished.

"Harry! How nice to see you again!" Mrs. Weasly hugged Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Weasly. Ron. Ginny." Harry smiled when he said Ginny's name. Everyone now knew that they were an item.

"Oh come here Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed and gave Harry the biggest bear hug imaginable. Harry quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek and shook hands with Ron. Ron glared at Harry, but then gave him a reassuring smile.

"Stop with this dilly-dallying! You say your hellos on the train!" Mrs. Weasly was always antsy, "Go on Ron. You go on first."

She gave Ron and Ginny a quick kiss. Then Ron ran into the portal followed by Harry and Ginny.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all squeezed into one section of the train. Harry was about to close the glass doors that blocked the rest of the passengers from them when a girl stuck her shoe in the way.

"I'm sorry but it's full." Harry said sympathetically.

"Well the conductor said that I could sit here," the girl sounded like Hermione, a know it all.

She had dark brown hair and pale skin. Her brown eyes were intriguing but them you got a glimpse of her bushy eyebrows. She was pretty, Harry could admit that, but she was definitely a first year which meant she was only eleven. And anyways, he was going out with Ginny. Harry was not the type to cheat, especially on his gorgeous Weasly girlfriend.

"Okay then. You can sit down next to Ron." Harry pointed to a tiny opening between Ron and the window.

"Oh thanks a lot." Ron mumbled to Harry.

"Are you serious? I'm going to need more space than that!" this girl was definitely like Hermione, "By the way, my name is Jukes. Lara Jukes."

"Why hello Lara. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione grinned at the newcomer.

"Everyone knows that! You're famous!" Lara said like it was obvious, "And you, you're Ron Weasly. And you're Ginny Weasly. And you are the all-time famous Harry Potter." Lara grinned at all of them.

Everyone looked surprised, even Hermione.

"How could I be popular? I really didn't do anything." Ginny asked.

"How could Ginny Weasly be popular? Did she seriously just ask that?" Lara looked around at everyone but they didn't seem surprised, they seemed confused, "Ginny Weasly you are the brother of Ron Weasly who is the beast-friend of Harry Potter. And now you are Harry Potter's girlfriend! You are most definitely famous!"

Ginny grinned at Harry and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Ginny's face beamed a bright red, not showing she was embarrassed but showing that she loved Harry just as much as he loved her.

"Do you mind?" Lara pointed to Harry's scar.

Harry looked at Ginny then moved his hair out of the way of his scar so Lara could look at it.

"Oh-My-Goodness! It's so… beautiful!" Lara was astonished.

Harry glanced at Ron who was laughing.

"Lara, is this your first year here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Yes Hermione. It is. When we get to the legendary Hogwarts, would you mind showing me around?" Lara asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure, I guess. Once you get used to it, you know where everything is." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Hermione, do you mind stepping out into the walkway so we could talk a bit?" Ron glared at Hermione.

"Sure Ronald." Hermione stepped out into the walkway of the Hogwarts express.

"Hermione, darling"

Hermione gave out a big chuckle.

"That Lara girl seems a bit…odd. Wouldn't you say?" Ron pointed to Lara who was now dancing like a chicken.

"No, she just likes to say what's on her mind. There's nothing wrong with that!" Hermione looked upset.

"Well could you please stop egging her on by asking her questions?" Ron looked into Hermione's eyes.

"All right Ron." Hermione grinned at him and he hugged her tightly around her waist.

"I knew you two were doing more than talking out there", Harry chuckled as Hermione and Ron walked back into their seats.

"Shut up Harry." Ron's face turned a dark shade of pink.

Hermione smiled at Harry then turned to look at Lara.

"I still can't believe that you think you're not famous. I mean, everyone knows that you are some of the greatest witch's and wizard's of all time. Except maybe the mud bloods might not know since they don't really live in our realm." Lara said matter-of-factly.

Hermione suddenly looked faint. Ron glared at Lara.

"What did I say?" Lara looked scared.

"Lara, I am a mud blood." Hermione looked angry. She hated it when people used that term.

"Hermione! I had no idea! I didn't mean it! I really didn't know!" Lara was sobbing now.

"See", Ron said sharply into Hermione's ear, "I knew she was up to no good."

Hermione hugged Ron and during those few moments they were together, Ron felt like he was in another world. A happy, pleasant world that he wished he could stay in forever.

Lara made her way to the ground and curled herself up in a ball. She started to wail.

"Lara…Lara? It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm." Hermione said gently.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I want her to shut up." Hermione giggled.

Ron gave out a quick chuckle.

Lara sat back up and wiped away her tears just as the trolley lady arrived.

"Want any sweets from the trolley?" and old lady in a yellow cloak asked them.

"We'll take the loot, like every year." Harry grinned.

They all ate their candies slowly, wanting to remember this very moment in time. Wanting to remember their last train ride to Hogwarts.

"Harry, what am I going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Do when what?" Harry's mouth was filled with chocolate.

"Do when you leave Hogwarts. I have one more year left. I'll be so lonely." Ginny sounded scared.

"Ginny, you'll be fine. You can come home during breaks and visit me." Harry said reassuringly.

Ginny smiled and then shoved a chocolate frog in her mouth.

"What's wrong with Lara?" Hermione yelled.

Lara had fell into Ron's lap and her arm was bleeding.

"Bloody 'ell! Get her off me!" Ron screamed. His green sweater was now covered in blood.

"Ronald, calm down! She's only fainted!" Hermione yelled back.

"But she's bleeding!" Ron squealed.

"Ron, I didn't know it was Christmas already!", Ginny said sarcastically pointing to Ron's now green and red sweater.

"Shut up Ginny!", Ron was all sweaty now.

"Maybe she had an allergic reaction to a candy or something." Harry offered.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, its weird." Ginny replied.

"I'll go get the nurse. I believe she's in this very same car." Hermione hopped out of her seat and headed down the aisle.

The nurse took Lara and added five points to Gryffindor for Hermione's great act of kindness.

Everyone sat and waited until the conductor finally came over the loudspeaker, "We are now at Hogwarts. Please file out slowly."

Everyone made their way to the entrance of the train.

Harry could hear Hagrid yelling "First years over here! First years over here!" Harry remembered when it was his first year. He was scared at first, but he got used to it eventually. Surprisingly, something unexpected happened to Harry every year he came to Hogwarts. But this year he knew what was coming, a war. A very dangerous war that he had to lead.

"Hello Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry just ignored him, but suddenly noticed that Lara was standing behind him.

"Lara! Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked joyfully.

"Yes, the nurse patched up my arm and I woke up just as everyone was leaving." Lara said with no expression.

"That's wonderful!" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a nudge and he yelped.

"But Hermione you don't need to show me around anymore, Draco said he would do it." Lara said she was under a curse.

Malfoy laughed.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, only thinking he was putting a curse on her new friend to make her jealous. But Hermione was wrong, oh so very wrong.

**Please R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please let me know what you think of my story so far!!!**

**Chapter 3-**

Everyone was seated in the dinging hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to start speaking.

"Hello everyone, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." she started to say, "But there is some very bad news that you all already know. Professor Dumbledore is dead. Gone forever. All because of a teacher who used to work at this very school. Professor Severus Snape. A horrible man, I never had trusted him. To take Snape's place in Defense Against The Dark Arts is the amazing Professor Gabriel Knowles. Professor Knowles has been teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts at another wizardry school a little while away from here, until he learned that we needed a replacement. He is a wonderful teacher that I demand you listen to, whatever the consequence.", Professor McGonagall stepped back from the podium shaking her head in disbelief.

The feast appeared on the table.

Ron started eating everything he could while Hermione and Harry looked like they could die.

"What's the matter? Eat up!" Ron said as potato salad flung out of his mouth.

"Ronald, can't you have any respect for Dumbledore? He was on of the greatest wizards ever!" Hermione started to fill her plate with chicken.

Ron just ignored her and started to scoop up every salad on the table.

"So Lara, are you excited you got into Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes actually. I don't really like any of the other houses." Lara said with stuffing coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's nice. But Harry?" Hermione now had chicken and potatoes in her mouth, " What do you think Professor McGonagall meant by whatever the consequence listen to Professor Knowles?"

"How can you think about that now? Eat up!" Harry shoved a spoonful of stew in his mouth.

"I feel horrible for Professor McGonagall. She looked so glum. You know she was one of Professor Dumbledore's closest friends. And to just loose him like that. And especially to loose him from someone you had worked with your entire life, it's just horrible!", Hermione was about to cry.

"Hermione, I know exactly how you feel. I was there when it happened! I watch him die! But you know I was thinking over the summer.", Harry paused, "Dumbledore died for a reason."

"What do you mean?", Ginny asked.

"He died, right before my fight with Voldemort. Leaving me to learn on my own. Leaving me to fight on my own. Don't you get it? I know its horrible that he died, but there's a positive. I can't keep listening to Dumbledore and doing what he says. He wanted me to learn on my own.", Harry looked into Hermione's eyes which were now filled with tears.

"Harry! You are one of the greatest wizards of all time! You didn't need Dumbledore to tell you what to do!", Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But I was thinking. Everything I learned, basically came from Dumbledore. I know for this fight, he wanted me to do it on my own, and his death made it a little easier for me to do that. Not that I would still love him to be here with us all, its just... hard to explain.", Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded her head.

"I get it Harry, I know what you mean.", Hermione wiped away the tears on her face and slowly started to eat.

Suddenly Lara screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh! There's a snake!"

The snake crawled up Lara's patched arm and started squeezing her bandage.

"Get it off of me! NOW!", Lara was terrified.

Professor McGonagall said a spell and the snake disappeared.

"Lara! Are you okay?", Hermione asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine.", she replied.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

After the feast Hermione, Ginny, and Lara ran into the girls dormitory so they would be the first ones there. They all entered the room just as Harry and Ron entered their dormitory.

"Wow! I love it here!" Lara yelped with delight and started to unpack.

Hermione glanced at Ginny who was staring at picture of her house.

"Ginny, it's been a while since it burned down. Don't think about it." Hermione sat down next to Ginny and patted her on the back.

"Oh this? No, I'm not looking at my house! On the other side there's a picture of Harry!" Ginny replied.

She and Hermione broke out into hysterias until they saw Lara lying on the ground, her hand bleeding again.

"Get the nurse Ginny! Quickly, before everybody else gets here!" Hermione yelled.

Lara's bandage had been pried off of her arm and her stitches had been ripped out.

Ten minutes later Ginny came running in with the nurse behind her.

"Come here. Give her to me. I'll patch her up in no time." the nurse took Lara away.

"How could've this happened? There was no one else in the room to take that off of her. And knowing Lara, she wouldn't have done that herself." Hermione sounded extremely worried.

"Let's just forget it. Like Harry said before, it's probably just an allergic reaction. And look, everyone else is coming." Ginny replied.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Do you think that Lara girl is weird?" Ron asked Harry as they were unpacking.

"No. She just likes to speak her mind." Harry replied.

"Why does everyone have to say that? I know there's something wrong with her!"

"All right Ron. Whatever you say." Harry laughed.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron grabbed an old shrunken sweater from his bag and threw it at Harry.

In return Harry threw a pillow back. Soon every other boy joined in on the playful fight until they saw Lara go by, being dragged by the nurse.

"I told you something was wrong with her. That's the second time it's happened today! And look! She's bleeding again!" Ron pointed to a trail of blood Lara left behind.

Harry had to admit that Lara wasn't your typical girl, but he wasn't going to let her troubles ruin his last year at Hogwarts.

**Let me know what you think!!!! If you have any ideas of what I can add, please let me know!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R/R!!!!**

**Chapter 4 – **

"Hermione, it'll be all right. The nurse just wanted to keep Lara overnight to make sure her hand didn't bleed again. She'll be fine", Ron gave Hermione a comforting hug.

"Yeah. I mean it's not like she's going to turn into a Death Eater or something!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione glared at her.

"What? She's not!" Ginny pouted.

"Let's stop thinking about 'the dark side' with Harry around." Ron patted Harry on the back.

"It's all right Ron. I'm fine." Harry grinned at his friend.

The truth was, Harry was extremely worried about his fight with Voldemort. Harry realized Dumbledore wouldn't have helped him no matter what, but now having Dumbledore gone it just made the fight seem more intense. More complicated. Of course Harry wouldn't tell anyone that, it would be extremely embarrassing. He just needed a little positive boost to get him going. Unfortunately, that's exactly what he didn't get.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"Please don't tell me that was Lara who screamed." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lara are you okay?" Hermione shook Lara who was now on the ground.

"Harry, that girl has problems." Ron whispered.

"Ron, can you have a little sympathy for her? She's fainted again." Harry pointed out.

"When did she come back?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea! I just heard her scream!" Hermione said worriedly.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

She noticed Lara lying on the ground.

"Oh! That girl has some problem." Professor McGonagall looked at Ron who was shaking his head in agreement, "Ronald Weasly! Go get the nurse immediately!"

Ron stood up reluctantly, rolled his eyes, and went to get the nurse.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked Hermione who was staring at Malfoy.

"Look at Draco Malfoy. He's laughing." Hermione pointed to where Malfoy was sitting.

"So, that doesn't mean anything." Harry shoved a pancake into his mouth.

"No Harry. It does matter!" Malfoy gave Hermione a sly smile like he was up to something, "I think he made all of those things happen to Lara!"

"Hermione, you are just loosing your mind." Harry laughed.

"No I am not! Look! Look! Look at Draco! I bet you that he made all of that happen! Remember when we got off the train and Lara was with him? And remember when she sounded like she was under a curse? It was because of Malfoy!" Hermione was pounding on the dining table to state her case.

"Whatever you say Hermione." Harry grinned.

"Shut up Harry! You are so ridiculous." Hermione sneered.

"Oh come on Hermione. Just eat your breakfast food." Harry drizzled syrup over his waffles.

Hermione glared at Harry and shoved a hash brown into her glossed lips.

"Hermione? Do I notice some make-up on your face? And some lip gloss?" Ginny smiled a toothy smile.

Hermione blushed.

"It's for Ron. Isn't it?" Ginny giggled.

Hermione just giggled back.

"Bloody 'ell! She's bleeding again!" Ron was back with the nurse at his side.

"I though keeping her overnight would do it. But then again, what does a nurse know?" the nurse shook her head in disapproval.

"All right Ron. I have to admit that Lara's behavior is a little weird." Ginny watched the nurse prop Lara up on a gurney.

"See? What did I tell you? It's not normal to faint and bleed on the same arm in the same spot every day!" Ron almost yelled.

"Yeah, Ron is right." Harry looked at Hermione.

"Okay. It is a little weird, but it's Draco's fault! He's causing it!" Hermione just couldn't get her point across.

"Hermione, I wouldn't get into that. Malfoy can do some pretty serious damage to someone. Don't you dare go up to him!" Ron was very protective over his girlfriend.

"I know Ronald! I'm just saying…" Hermione looked scared.

"Forget about it! It doesn't matter. The nurse will take care of her this time. She seemed pretty disappointed in herself before." Ginny stated.

"You're right Gin." Harry smiled.

Ginny blushed, her boyfriend had just given her a nickname.

***********************************************************

"I'm back! Who missed me?" Lara yelled across the girls' dormitory.

"Lara!" Hermione was the only one to go up and hug Lara, "What keeps happening to you?"

"You want to know the truth?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well… I seriously have no idea!" Lara laughed, "I just keep on fainting and bleeding over and over again. Fortunate enough for me, the nurse just learned how to make a special potion to make it stop. And if it doesn't stop I guess she knows another potion for that too!"

"Oh… Okay." Hermione sounded disappointed. She was always up for something crazy.

"I better be getting to bed. The nurse said I need a good nights sleep of I want to recover." Lara yawned and climbed into her pajamas.

"We all should be going to bed." Hermione looked all of the other girls in the eye and they immediately got ready for bed and turned the lights out.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Around three o'clock in the morning Lara awoke under a curse. She lifted the covers off of her body and slid on her slippers. Lara snuck out of the Hogwarts dormitory and snuck into the Slytherin dormitory.

"Good. You're here. Follow me." Malfoy whispered to Lara. He was waiting for her in the front room.

Lara obeyed. She was under a curse all right, but Malfoy wasn't causing it. Someone else was in the room.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please tell me what you think of my story!!!**

**Chapter 5-**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled halfway across the Gryffindor dormitory, "Thank goodness you are here!"

"What's the matter?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Lara is missing!" Hermione was looking all around, like she was going to find Lara there.

"Hermione…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"No! I'm serious! She's missing!" Hermione shook Harry crazily.

"She probably fainted and started bleeding in the middle of the night. Then someone noticed and took her to the nurse." Harry was getting tired of Hermione caring so much about Lara.

"No! That is not possible! I already checked with the nurse and she said that Lara had no record of being there in the middle of the night!" Hermione's face was red from all of her yelling.

"It's all right, we'll find her." Harry patted his friend on the back.

Harry couldn't believe that Hermione would care so much about someone she hardly knew. Hermione was his best friend, not some newbie's.

"What's the matter?" Ron walked into the room, his bright red hair all tangled from a bad night's sleep.

"Lara's missing." Hermione was almost in tears.

"She probably fainted and started bleeding in the middle of the", but Hermione cut Ron off.

"No! She didn't! And no one knows where she is! Not even Professor McGonagall!" Hermione's face filled with tears.

Ron hugged Hermione so tight that her face turned red.

"Ron…Hermione is dying within your grip." Harry laughed.

"Shut up Harry! You're the one with the stupid nickname! Gin!?! What kind of name is that?" Ron shouted back at him.

"That's something between me and Ginny! And for your information, she likes it!", Harry exclaimed.

"Ron, I think those stupid nicknames are actually romantic." Hermione blushed.

"Oh…you do?" Ron's face turned red. He was always getting embarrassed like that, "Okay then…Her."

"Ron. That's not a nickname. That's a gender." Harry giggled and soon enough Hermione joined in.

"All right then", Once again Ron's face was red with embarrassment, "How about… Mione."

"Um… NO! You are not calling me that!" Hermione stormed off with anger.

"I tried." Ron shrugged.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to make her happy. You better come up with a nickname pretty soon." Harry informed him.

Ron just stood there silently.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just…It's just that you and Ginny are meant for each other. You always get along and never have any trouble. You just came up with a nickname, you didn't need to be asked to come up with one." Ron shook his head in disappointment.

"Ron Weasly! I know that you and Hermione are meant to be; just maybe you have to take it slowly. You've known each other almost all of your life and I've only known Ginny for a few years. You know a lot about Hermione, but I hardly know anything about Ginny. All that I've done, it was luck Ron. Just pure luck." Harry stated.

Ron stood up and walked away, having a girlfriend was harder than he thought.

***********************************************************************************************

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were back in the Gryffindor dormitory. To everyone's surprise, Lara was there.

"Lara! You're back!" Hermione screamed.

Lara stood there with no expression.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

Lara didn't respond, instead her eyes filled with tears.

"We should just leave her alone." Harry whispered as he walked out the door. Everyone followed except Hermione.

"You can just tell me. You can tell me anything you want." Hermione stroked a piece Lara's hair and then left the room with the others.

"Okay, that was weird." Harry said as he pulled his robe around his body, "Does anyone feel a sudden chill?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm freezing." Ginny started to shiver.

"I wonder why Lara didn't say anything. She's usually the one who shouts everything she says.", Ron was surprised by their encounter with Lara.

"I'm telling you. Draco is up to something!", Hermione stood in the middle of the staircase as it began to change direction.

"Ugh! I can't stand another two years of these moving staircases!", Ginny sounded annoyed.

"It's all right. If we all went through it, I'm sure you'll have no trouble.", Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

Ginny smiled back and hopped off of the stairs onto the hallway that lead to her next class in potions.

"See ya.", Ginny hugged Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Where are you going Ron?", Hermione asked.

"The bathroom.", Ron pouted.

"I'll come with you then.", Harry suggested.

"No!" Ron yelled and stormed off.

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, "He's becoming the worst boyfriend ever."

Harry looked at Hermione, "At least he's trying"

Hermione shook her head in disagreement and walked off into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry followed, rolling his eyes.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Wow... that new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is very good looking.", Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Oh! So you're thinking about cheating on Ron for some twenty year old guy?", Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry! You know that's not what I meant!", Hermione smiled, "But he would be my first choice if I ever did break up with Ronald."

"Hello Harry. Hermione.", Professor Knowles shook both of their hands in the middle of the hallway, "Did you like class today? I tried to make it as fun as possible. But it's very hard to do that with the subject I'm teaching... and what we're preparing for", Professor Knowels suddenly changed the subject, "Anyways, I'm so upset that I didn't get to meet your friend Ron today. Where did you say he was again?"

"Uh... he's very sick", Harry said quickly.

"Yes... um... bad sushi.", Hermione offered.

"Oh yes, of course! I got sick on that last week. Horrible stuff their filling it with nowadays.", Professor Knowles informed them.

"All right. Well, we got to get going! We don't want to be late for our next class.", Harry started to run away.

"Bye Professor.", Hermione giggled and followed Harry.

"Bye Harry! Hermione.", the Professor opened his classroom door on the opposite side of the hall and entered.

Professor Knowles opened his supplies closet to get some chalk out but when he opened the door Lara was there, lying on the floor with her arm clutched in her hand. Her arm wasn't bleeding, but something was imprinted on it now. And not something good.

**PLEASE R/R MY STORY!!!**


End file.
